1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand held speaker to be used in any puppet to produce a desired audio output. It has a remote on-off switch which controls the source of the sound. This enables the operator to proceed as desired by interjecting the puppet's recorded voice, by means of this speaker plugged into the "earphone" or "speaker" jack and the "remote control" jack on a cassette player.
2. Description of the Prior Art (Background Art)
Puppet presentations require memorizing dialogue for both the puppet and the puppeteer. It is also necessary to effect a different "voice" for the puppet. It is also difficult to speak for the puppet without moving your mouth. These problems make it very difficult for most people to perform puppet skits.
Toys having a speaking function have appeared on the market. They normally have a permanent, fixed speaker with a very limited speaking function. Some are so complicated the average person could not operate it. They clearly are not applicable to the easy performance of a series of current puppet skits. Examples are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,029,7150 and in U.S. Pat. No. 1,660,594. Also UK Pat. No. 2,029,715A.